


Better Left Unsaid (Do I Wanna Know?)

by BlueSkyeEyes



Series: When Harry met Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comparisons between Harry Potter and Teen Wolf, Derek and tiles are idiots, Derek gets handsy, Derek won't let go of Stiles, Derek's wolf purrs, F/M, Harry Potter referances, He never stopped loving her, Implied one-sided Stiles/Lydia, John knows Derek likes Stiles, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Prequel, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff is a cockblock, Wolfsbane Poisoning, love potions, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyeEyes/pseuds/BlueSkyeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Stiles really should have seen just how in love with him Derek Hale was. It wasn't even the constant touching or the sniffing or the movie tickets that mysteriously show up on his bed the night before the premier of something. It was in the looks he gave him, the little things he did for Stiles and nobody else, and it was, occasionally, in the things he would say.</p><p>Or the cannon-compliant semi-sequel to 'Downside of dating a nerd' where Derek gets shot with wolfsbane and Stiles think he's been given an expired love potion. Too bad Sheriff Stilinski is there every step of the way to thwart the moves Derek pulls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unsaid (Do I Wanna Know?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-prequel to The Downside to Dating a Nerd, but you don't need to read either to understand! Part two of my series: When Harry Met Sterek (get it?)

The phone on Stiles' bedside table began to ring obnoxiously. It had been going off for the last ten minutes, but until now he had been able to ignore it. Unfortunately, now it had reached the point where it couldn't be ignored any longer, leaving Stiles to scramble around his room on one foot trying to find his phone. He swiped his finger across the Lumia’s screen (which he only owned because it sounded like Lumos), unlocking the call and flooding the room with light. "Yup, hello?"

"Hi Stiles, its Erica. Sorry to wake you but it's urgent. Derek may have.... Had an accident." Her voice rang low and tiny through the receiver, making her sound slightly reminiscent of Scarlett Johansson as the Black Widow. Stiles found himself wishing not for the first time that he had picked up on her crush years ago.  
"What kind of accident and why are you calling me?" Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face, hoping to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Because, well, it kind of involves you." Shit.

"I'll be right there."

X

"What happened to him?" Stiles stood in the entryway with Erica while she filled him in on the important details. "He may or may not be on something," she told him, acting as if that was enough information. They stood silently together for a moment, watching Derek growl and run into walls, calling for Stiles the entire time. Until Stiles broke the silence with a furiously whispered, "Oh my god! Did you give Derek an expired love potion?" Stiles could feel his inquisitive eyes growing as wide as dinner plates with the horror he felt at that thought. Erica rolled her eyes. “Did you call Slughorn?”

"Of course not, you idiot! If I had a love potion don't you think I would use it in a better way than this?" She thrust out a hand towards Derek's stumbling form. "Like what?" Stiles asked, genuinely curious. "Never mind! Let him know your here," She stepped back and let nature run its course.

 

"Hey Derek, whatcha looking for?" Derek's head whipped towards them. "Stiles." He grunted. "Can't find him anywhere." Stiles took a slow step towards Derek. "Hey buddy, I'm right here, okay? Stiles is here," Derek looked at him, and sniffed the air. Apparently something he smelled agreed with him, because he immediately leaped over the couch and tackled Stiles to the ground. Stiles could feel the soft nose press into his skin, and he could hear murmurs coming from the alpha werewolf on top of him. "What's that, big guy?" If this were anyone else, save maybe Scott, Stiles would have been very worried. But he had experienced firsthand just how touchy Derek was, and knew for a fact that he could hug something for hours. Not that Stiles had enjoyed that or anything.

"Stiles, I was so worried. I couldn't find you and I thought I'd lost you and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you and I just want to stay here like this forever, okay?"

“Not really okay, no. Sorry buddy, but I’ve got to go to school, and my house, and…and…and my point is, you have to get up so I can leave,” And figure out what’s wrong with you, went unspoken. Derek probably wasn’t even in a state to read subtext anyway, though, so Stiles was pretty sure he was safe.

“No.”

“No? Did you just say—” Derek had bad manners on the best of days, but Stiles was pretty sure this was the first time he had ever directly disobeyed. They grow up so fast. “No I’m not getting up. If I let you go then I might not get you back.” Stiles bit down a scream of frustration. “Come on, Padfoot! Please let me go! I have to go…see Deaton!” A brilliant though jumped into his head. Well, it more smashed its way in like Grawp. He was going to see just how far this Harry Potter-like situation mirrored its counterpart. He was going to take Derek to Deaton’s and pretend it was for one reason when really it was to get a cure for Derek. 

Shifting the weight of the Alpha Werewolf to one side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey, uh dad? Can you come pick me up?" Derek let out a growl from his position on top of Stiles. "Me AND Derek."

His dad audibly sighed. Stiles knew he asked a lot of the man, but was this really too much? "Fine, Stiles. Where are you?" 

"Uh, I'm at Derek's house. He may or may not be kind of acting drunk and he won't let go of me to drive home, so can you come get me? Us, us!" He added as Derek's hackles rose again.

"May or may not be?"

"Dad, please!"

"Right, sorry son. I'll be there in five," 

X

John surveyed the werewolf who was currently using his son as a scratching post. Well, not a scratching post, John wasn't really sure what to call the act the two men in front of him were performing but he knew he didn't like it. He cleared his throat. "Hello Derek. Would you let go of my son for a minute?"  
Derek made no move to get up, but apparently he made some noise or sign that alerted Stiles he was angry. His son flicked the alpha werewolf on the nose. "Derek! That is my father! You be nice!" Derek gave a little whimper and buried his face in Stiles neck. John would have had to be an idiot to miss the way Stiles’ pupils dilated and his breathing quickened at the simple motion. 

What he didn't know how he had missed was his son falling in love with Derek Hale. Or for that matter, Derek Hale falling in love with his son. He had known for a while about the man’s little ‘crush’ but he didn’t realize just how far the obsession had grown. He supposed it was rather like the way Ron and Hermione were from those blasted movies Stiles was always watching. Everyone but the two kids themselves realized how head over heels they were for each other. The Sheriff spent the entire drive home mentally berating himself for even remembering the characters names.

X

As soon as they were home John deposited the two boys in the living room. They couldn’t get up to too much trouble in here. He hurried upstairs to change out of his uniform and grab a beer. He had to hide them in the mini-fridge he had (also hidden) in his closet. Stiles threw them out otherwise and, damnit, beer was not cheap!  
When John walked back into his living room, He found something very disturbing waiting for him. Instead of the boys waiting for him to come back, respectfully sitting in chairs on opposite sides of the room, they were on top of each other reclining on the couch. He didn’t know why he had assumed they would get off of each other just because he had left the room. It was like he had never been a teenager. He sighed, and took a closer look at them. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. It was very much that bad.

Derek had Stiles trapped underneath him on the couch. What looked like the full weight of his body was pressed down on the smaller boy. It would look uncomfortable if it weren't for the way Stiles' knees had come up to box Derek in on top of him. John stood uncomfortably in the doorway, reluctant to leave but unable to bring himself to break them apart. He was at a loss of what to do. He felt kind of like Ron walking in to see Harry kissing Ginny after dumping her. Damnit to hell! Now he was quoting the books as well?  
John stood quietly without making his presence known for a good long time. But when Stiles started moaning, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from stepping forward to break them apart. Derek kept nuzzling him, seemingly oblivious to Stiles’ attempts to push him away. John could hear his son whispering things like, ‘I don’t want to do anything you won’t be okay with when you wake up,’ John smiles to himself. He really did teach his son well. But then, his heart drops to his stomach. “Stiles, I’ve wanted to do this for years! Now that I've got you I'm never gonna let you go." Stiles looked at him like a man falling in love. “Do you feel that?” Derek dragged Stiles’ hand to his chest and placed it flat against the hard ridges his muscles made. “That’s my wolf purring because your FINALLY mine,”

“You don’t know what you’re saying, Derek. I can’t let anything happen between us—” Suddenly his stopped talking. Which was never a good thing, but on a day like this? Let’s just say John wasn’t prepared to take any chances.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Derek,” John tried to stay calm and not yell at his son for that statement of the obvious. Sometimes he was so daft he reminded him of—no, nope. Not gonna think it. James! He reminded him of James. Why was this happening?

“He’s bleeding,” The sheriff knelt down next to the dark-haired werewolf on his couch and inspected the wound. It was nothing serious, just a bullet hole in his chest. The good news was, John Stilinski had plenty of experience dealing with gunshot wounds. He had his son bring him some boiling water and bandages. The Wolfsbane bullet was out in no time. 

X

“How is he?” John walked down the hallway toward his son, drying his hands on a towel. After they had extracted the bullet the Stilinski men decided that the best place to put Derek was in the guest bed. Stiles had propped Derek up on pillows and fussed around him like a mother hen before retreating to his own room to change his clothes. He was gone for a suspiciously long time, though. John was hoping it was just because he didn’t want to face Derek. God, was he hoping!

“I don’t know. I just changed clothes. I’ll go see him now if you want…” John sighed. “Stiles? Are you okay? I know this night couldn’t have been easy for you—” 

“What do you know, dad? Nothing! You have no idea!”

“Stiles, I was young too once. Yes, a very long time a ago.” He added, seeing Stiles’ skeptical look. “Yeah, but you don’t understand this! I started out thinking this was so cool, having the parallels between my life and Harry’s, but it’s not! It went too far and I want it to stop! 

“It was all cool when I was Harry, taking Ron to Slughorn’s to get him an antidote, but now I’m Hermione. Now I’ve got to stand here knowing that he—he—he did that, said he wanted that with me, but he won’t remember when he wakes up. And it sucks!”

John looked at his son, so grown up to still be a boy. Sometimes it scared him just how little time Stiles had left before he didn’t need his father anymore. “I just wish…” Stiles trailed off, but John knew what he was going to say. What he didn’t know was what to say back. He wished Claudia were here. She was always the expert at this kind of thing. He looked into his son’s distraught face. The thought of telling him about Derek’s little crush flickered through his mind, it would give the boy a lot of peace, but then John would have to deal with rules and curfews and lying and sneaking out and, god forbid, catching them together in compromising positions. Plus, with an older man—no, older WEREWOLF—you never really knew if they were going to leave, or die, or get bored, or cheat. It just wasn’t worth it. So John did the low thing.

“I know son, I know. And it’s going to hurt for a while, but you’ll get over it. Maybe you can even be friends?” He took a breath. “Remember what happened with you and that Lydia girl? You don’t like her anymore but your friends,” The broken look his son gave him made John wonder just how over Lydia Stiles was. Judging from the way he was fiddling with his shirt-sleeve not very.

“Let’s go see if he needs anything.”

X

Stiles tentatively pushed the door to the guest room open; as if afraid it would break. “Derek?” he called softly. “Are you okay?” Derek pushed himself up in bed and smiled at the younger boy. “I’m doing pretty well,” He ran his hand over his stomach. “I do have a few questions, though.” 

“Sure,”

“How exactly did I break up with Lavender Brown?”

Stiles had to forcibly restrain himself from facepalming. Of course Derek, being the big geek he was got the irony of the situation. Oh shit! Derek got the irony of the situation! Did that mean…? “Okay, so my really questions go in order: Where am I? What happened to my shirt? Why am I covered in blood? Why am I covered in bandages? And what exactly happened that brought me to wherever I am now?”

Um, okay. How to answer that in chronological order. Stiles tried his best. “You’re in my guest bedroom. I took it because there was a large hole in the front of you. You got shot and I haven’t exactly gotten around to cleaning you up yet. Again, you had a Wolfsbane bullet in your chest. I brought you here; well my dad did, because you wouldn’t let me go.”  
Derek blushed. At least he did the Derek version of blushing, which was scrunching up his face at the carpet and looking constipated. But Stiles spoke Derek. And that was blushing, okay? “Alrighty then, I’m just going to go downstairs. Call if you need anything.”

“And, uh, Stiles? Thanks for making my wolf purr,” Stiles stood frozen in the doorway. What could he say to that? How did Derek remember? Why wasn’t he pretending to have forgotten? WHY? Before Stiles could articulate a response though, his dad walked into the room and bid Derek good night. He dragged Stiles off behind him. Before the door closed he could see Derek with his head in his hands, looking distraught. 

“Dad! What did you do that for!”

“It’s the middle of the night, time to go to bed,” He pushed his disobedient son towards his bedroom. “And no complaining.” Stiles shut his mouth and trudged towards the room. He looked so depressed that John contemplating telling him what Derek had meant. But that would only cause more problems in the long run. Hopefully this crush would die before too long. Maybe Derek was the Cho Chang on the path to finding his Ginny Weasley. Maybe his Ginny would be that Malia girl. John liked her. But honestly, the Sheriff would take a blast-ended skrewt as his son-in-law before he’d take Derek Hale.


End file.
